1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to network storage technology, and more particularly to a planning method and device on network data storage apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Within video surveillance storage field, various businesses have to be supported by document systems, which may be easily accomplished by resource sharing storages so as to enhance the utilization of storage space. NAS is a currently developed technology for supporting document sharing within a plurality of devices within the surveillance operations. However, bottleneck and instability of NAS storages have been exposed due to the trend of high definition cameras. Though NAS technology may be accomplished with a lower cost, but NAS technology may not be feasible enough for data storages with a huge amount of data.
No matter SAN or NAS is adopted, currently, most of solutions are accomplished by the document systems. In order to meet the general requirement of storage usage, the structure of the document system is complex. The storage performance may be lowered down and the system may be instable due to repeatedly Overwrite-on-Full operations for a long time period. Also, it needs a certain amount of time to recover when an index area causing a suspension of surveillance operations even if a backup mechanism exists. Thus, it is needed to enhance the reliability of the surveillance system where a large amount of data are stored.